Persona 4 The Golden Animation
Persona 4 The Golden Animation (ペルソナ４ ザ・ゴールデン) is an animated adaption of Persona 4 Golden, the 2012 re-release of Persona 4 for the PlayStation Vita. The show is produced by A-1 Pictures, one of the studios that created the animated cutscenes of the original gameA-1 Pictures, Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Original Run *'MBS/TBS': July 10, 2014 - ??? Profile Announced on May 2, 2014 during a special Niconico broadcast called "Dark Hour TV ~Persona Hour~", Persona 4 The Golden Animation will tell the story depicted in Persona 4 Golden and include the events surrounding the events of the new character introduced in the Vita port, MariePersona 4 Golden Anime to Air in Japan This July, Siliconera. The adaption will be directed by Tomohisa Taguchi who also directed the second Persona 3 movie and supervised by the director of the first anime, Seiji Kishi. Katsura Hashino is credited for the story concept while Shigenori Soejima is responsible for the character design. Tetsuya Kobayashi will provide music in addition to series veteran Shoji Meguro. List of Episodes Episode 1 - The Golden Days *At the end of this episode, Marie mentions to Yu that "Long Nose" never talked, this may be a reference to Igor's original Japanese voice actor, Isamu Tanonaka's death in 2010. Episode 2 - The Pefect Plan *The costume theme postcard of Chie and Yukiko is somewhat similar to their Twin Dragons attack in the game. Episode 3- I have amnesia, is it so bad? *In the Velvet Room, as Marie is wondering about her true self/identify, inside of Margaret's book there are images of the Investigation Team members who had already accepted their Shadow Self that are actually flashbacks from the original anime. Episode 4 - The Mayonaka Ohdan Miracle Quiz! *During the quiz challenge, Marie appears in an All-Out Attack with the others despite not being a member of the Investigation Team. Episode 5 - Let's go get it! Get Pumped *Kanami makes a cameo appearance, although on her poster, she wears her outfit in Persona 4: Dancing All Night, and appear in her game character design instead of her anime character design like the other characters. Episode 6 - See? I Told You Yu. *This episode focus on Adachi's backstory and point of view before Yu arriving Inaba on April. *When Adachi first arrive at Inaba and meet the Moel Gas Station Attendant, he is seen wearing his original attire instead of wearing casual clothes like he was seen in the flashback of the original anime True End Episode - No One is Alone. :See: List of Persona 4 The Golden Animation Episodes : Music ;Opening theme : *"Next Chance to Move On" by Shihoko Hirata ;Ending theme : *"Dazzling Smile" by Shihoko Hirata Gallery Trivia *All the major characters and social link characters appear in the opening introduction (except Margaret), although some of the minor characters also appear such as Mitsuo Kubo, Saki Konishi, Yuuta Minami, and Aika Nakamura. *The series appears to based off a "New Game+" scenario, as during the battle with the numerous shadows in the first episode, Izanagi was able to use techniques like Mazionga and Megidolaon, despite being summoned for the first time. *So far starting from Episode 2, all introduction episodes begin with Yu finding Marie's poems and reading it in the Velvet Room until Marie arrives, in embarrassment as she doesn't want him to read her poems. *There are notable differences between the remake and original anime, including but not limited to: **The main events are skipped completely, focusing solely on the Golden exclusive scenes, essentially making the show an add-on to the original anime. ** The entire anime mainly focuses on Marie's and Adachi's Social Link, while other Social Links aren't acquired. **The character designs are similar to the original anime and Persona 4 Golden's anime cutscenes, however some of the characters have differently colored hair or eyes. **The battle against the Shadows are rarely shown. References External links *Official Website (Japanese) * Official Website (English) Category:Animation Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 The Animation